


Des Loisirs

by FauxImposteur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Harry Potter le encantan las flores, AU-Universo Alternativo, Adoptar a Tom Riddle, Asesinatos, F/F, F/M, Guerra, M/M, Mpreg, Mundo Mágico vs Mundo Muggle, Otros, Pelusa/Comodidad, Personajes OCC, Posesivo Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Viaje en el tiempo, Violencia, mencion de violacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxImposteur/pseuds/FauxImposteur
Summary: No presto atención cuando el grupo de muggle se acerco a unos metros de él, ni cuando uno de ellos le lanzo una mina, no podía moverse, no quería moverse, ¿de que le serviría? Era el último. Pronto podría ver a su esposo e hija. Con un último pensamiento de Harry, la bomba cayó frente a él y exploto.- ‘Veremos como sobreviven a un planeta muerto, escorias.’
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald & Tom Riddle (del pasado), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, otros - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Mención de violación.

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** AU, OCC, SLASH (YAOI), YURI, ¡LEAN LAS ETIQUETAS!

 **COMPLETADO:** NO

"Hablar"

'pensamiento'

**_$ Parsel $_ **

_Recuerdos_

_ Cartas / Pergaminos / Periódicos / Diario / Etc. _

**_Capítulo I_ **

**_ 28 de febrero de 1996-Hogwarts / Gran Comedor-12: 04 pm _ **

_Ese día fue uno de los todos en el mudo mágico (en especial Harry Potter) jamás se olvidarían._

_Todos los estudiantes de las diferentes casas se encontraban almorzando en sus respectivas mesas, cuando todas las lechuzas llegaron a entregar las cartas y El Profeta a su respectivo dueño, entonces unas de las lechuzas aterrizaron frente al director Albus Dumbledore. El director la abrió luego de entregar un poco de tocino a la lechuza. La supuesta carta no era mas que un aullador y todos en el gran comedor no dieron crédito a las palabras escuchadas:_

_ Albus-muchos-nombres-Dumbledore _

_ Sinceramente quiero firmar un tratado de paz, si estás de acuerdo envía manda una carta a Gringotts y ellos me la entregaran, tu elige donde encontrarnos y cuando. Discutiremos nuestras demandas. ¿Por qué hago esto? Bueno, ya, me canse de jugar al gato y al ratón, además tengo mejores cosas en las que gastar mi tiempo tratando de hacer entender ciertas cosas al mundo mágico, así que arréglenselas solos. _

**_ $ Harry Potter, también tenemos que hablar sobre la profecía y como se que tu ni yo queremos pelear ahora, es nula. También quisiera discutir algunas cosas contigo, no te preocupes, no me interesa matarte, como ya dije tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Entonces si estas de acuerdo con eso, búscame en el bosque prohibido a las 22:30 pm. PD _ **

_ Lord Voldemort _

_El director sonreía de oreja a oreja y sus ojos cegadoramente brillantes. Los estudiantes vitorearon de alegría, se abrazaron y lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Nadie noto el silencioso siseo del final de la carta aparte de una persona._

_Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry Potter boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua. ¿Estará diciendo la verdad? ¿Ya no tendrá que pelear? ¿Podrá ser un adolescente normal? Fueron las preguntas de Potter y sin que se dé cuenta una sonrisa ilumino su rostro._

_El director comenzó a escribir una carta._

_._

_._

_._

_A las 22: 20 pm Harry estaba saliendo del castillo de Hogwarts cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad. Se adentro en el bosque prohibido y pudo visualizar una figura, cuando estuvo cerca se quitó su capa y jadeo de sorpresa._

_Frente a él estaba Tom Riddle que aparentaba unos veinte años, pero sus ojos seguían igual de rojos rubí como el Gryffindor recordaba. El maldito era guapo en opinión de Harry._

_\- "Voldemort, ¿de qué se trata esto?" - Harry lo miro desconfiado y Voldemort no pareció impresionado._

_\- "Potter, primero que nada, buenas noches". - su voz era suave y profunda. Sonó desinteresado. - “bueno como mencione en la carta, tenia algunas cosas que discutir, pero no era así. Mas o menos. ”- Harry alarmado intento retroceder, pero el señor oscuro hablo primero. - “Es un… regalo. Pero no está aquí si fueras tan amable de acompañarme te lo daré. ”- Harry iba a negar, pero el otra vez el puto señor oscuro hablo-“ ya te dije que no te iba a matar, Potter. Y mis mortifagos no están donde te llevare._

_Luego de varias vacilaciones Harry acepto y Voldemort los apareció._

_Cuando llegaron Voldemort camino en silencio con Harry detrás de él, cosa que al menor le desconcertaba. Voldemort nunca le dio la espalda a nadie. Caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta que entraron a una habitación._

_El corazón de Harry latió desenfrenadamente cuando vio a las personas sentadas en sofás mientras tomaban té tranquilamente._

_\- “¿Mamá?” - todos en la habitación guardaron silencio y miraron en dirección a la persona que hablo. La primera en reaccionar fue una pelirroja y un azabache idéntico a Harry, quienes corrieron y lo abrazaron fuertemente. Harry sollozo rezando a merlín para que esto no fuera un sueño. ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando todo el grupo de tres se separó del abrazo, Harry vio a la otra persona, Cedric Diggory._

_Hablaron por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero cuando Harry se acordó en la casa de quien estaba busco al ahora hombre. Voldemort al parecer se había acomodado en uno de los sofás individuales de la habitación y se estaba tomando té elegantemente._

_\- “¿Como? Los mataste ”- sonaba sorprendido y desconcertado._

_\- “en realidad no, su magia los envolvió intentando protegerlo de la maldición asesina, y como usaron demasiada quedaron en coma mágico, haciendo parecer que murieron.”-Riddle Explico._

_\- “Pero ¿Por qué se quedarian aquí en vez de volver? ? ¡¿Los encerraste ?! ”- Harry se había alterado y Voldemort ni se inmuto. Lily Potter respondió:_

_\- “bebé, tranquilo. El no nos encerró. Nos despertamos hace dos meses y nos estábamos recuperando ”._

_\- "cierto hijo, nuestra magia se recuperó, pero nuestro cuerpo físico no ha estado activo desde hace 16 años, así que nos costó adaptarnos." - dijo James, Harry se sonrojo por su arrebato._

_\- “lo siento” - murmuro una disculpa._

_Riddle movió su mano quitándole importancia lo que sorprendió a Harry por el gesto tan humano. - "No importa, Potter"._

_\- "lo que no entiendo por que no los mataste cuando estaban inconscientes" - Harry se encontró confundido por tal acción. "_

_\- "mis mortifagos se llevaron sus cuerpos luego de dejar un remplazo y ellos me dijieron, cuando regrese 14 años después, que lo intentaron, pero su magia creo un escudo que los protegía y repelaba el hechizo." - Cedric escuchaba todo atentamente mientras mordía otra galleta._

_\- "¿Cuándo comenzó a cambiar tus planes como para que no los mataras en el momento en el que despertaran?" - Harry sorbio un poco de su té._

_\- “eso fue 4 meses antes de que despertaran. ¿Te diste cuenta que ya no hubo más redadas? - Harry asintió- "luego cuando tus padres despertaron tuvo una… conversación." - Voldemort frunció el ceño tan rápido que Harry casi jura que no lo vio. James y Lily se dieron una mirada divertida cómplice cuando se recordaron que la supuesta 'conversación' en realidad fue una guerra de maldiciones y gritos._

_Hablaron un poco mas antes de que Voldemort tuviera que llevar a Harry de regreso, recibiendo una mirada de cachorro pateado rogando quedarse un poco más, pero luego se fue con la promesa de que sus padres pronto se aparecerán anunciando que los mas magníficos magos volvieron a la vida, palabra de James. Sin mas se aparecieron._

_\- “gracias” - tímidamente Harry agradeció. Puede que el hombre se los haya quitado por años, pero no los mato, aun que lo intento, se los devolvió y eso fue mucho mas de lo que Harry hubiera deseado._

_Voldemort asintió secamente y se fue._

_._

_._

_._

_Una semana después Albus Dumbledore y Voldemort se encontraron y los tratados se hicieron, Voldemort solo quería que, a sus mortifagos, todos incluidos el, estuvieran libres de cargo y no habría más redadas, no más Voldemort y no más guerra. También quería el puesto de Profesor de DCO, Albus no se negó y todo fue pacíficamente. La noticia se expandió por toda Gran Bretaña hubo algunos que no estaban de acuerdo, pero eran pocos y pudieron controlarlo._

_Luego se enteraron que James y Lily Potter con Cedric Diggory estaban vivos. Y Sirius Black tuvo un juicio y salió inocente, arrestando a Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin tenia a su manada completa._

_Los estudiantes se tenían que acostumbrar a su nuevo terrorífico pero guapo profesor Marvolo Slytherin Gaunt antes conocido como Lord Voldemort._

_Harry igual se acostumbro poco a poco junto a sus amigos a la idea de que su nuevo Profesor antes era Voldemort. Tenia que admitirlo, el hombre era bueno enseñando._

_Los cambios en Hogwarts fueron lentos, pero no importaba después de todo tenían tiempo y podían ir lento._

_O eso creían._

_._

_._

_._

_El tiempo paso y Harry se graduó con honores gracias a que podía ahora podía centrarse en sus estudios. Junto a sus amigos sabían que caminos elegir._

_._

_._

_._

**_ 8 de diciembre de 2005-Mundo Mágico- 11:50 pm  _ **

_Harry había logrado subir al puesto de jefe de departamentos de Aurores, pero si hubo sabido lo incompetente que serian mejor se quedaba en su casa disfrutando cuidar de su jardín, oh si, su precioso jardín era lo único que logro gustarle del tiempo que paso con los Durleys. Las cosas ido estado tranquilamente desde hace ya varios años, cambiaron de ministro y Hogwarts logro actualizar sus cursos, etc._

_Harry caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio refunfuñaba en voz baja sobre lo incompetente que eran sus trabajadores y no se dio cuenta que cuando estaba dando la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo había otra persona, su nariz choca contra el pecho la persona haciendo que retrocediera del dolor, instintivamente se llevo sus manos a su nariz._

_\- “lo siento no me fijaba por don -” - su oración se corto cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que choco no era ni más ni menos que el jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, Marvolo Slytherin. Ah sí, cuando Lord Slytherin se aburrió de enseñarle a mocosos fue por otro trabajo, que consiguió en el ministerio y luego rápidamente por su calificado y eficiente trabajo se abrió paso al puesto. Harry y Marvolo se veían cuando se encontraban casualmente caminando por los pasillos con algunos trabajadores detrás de ellos y se saludaban con un asentimiento con la cabeza._

_\- “Lord Potter, no se preocupe.” - Marvolo dio una de esas encantadoramente falsas sonrisas. - “yo tampoco no veía por donde iba”._

_\- “déjeme invitarlo a almorzar para disculparme” - Harry ofreció, aunque por dentro se moría de vergüenza. ¿Por qué en nombre de merlín ofreció eso?_

_\- “Está bien” - sin perder el ritmo respondió._

_El almuerzo no fue como Harry esperaba, aunque las cosas nunca es lo que Harry espera, lo que quiere decir es que no fue cortante ni incomodo, bueno tal vez al principio, pero eso se arreglo rápido. Charlaron sobre el trabajo, Harry y Marvolo se quejaron sobre los inútiles que se decían ser trabajadores. ¿Cómo demonios consiguieron el trabajo? Marvolo era grandioso, la conversación no era aburrida en ningún momento, sus ideas eran ingeniosas y magnificas, mientras Harry también tenia su propia labia_ _fluidamente y agregaba sus propias ideas inteligentes con un poco de diversión. Quedaron de verse al día siguiente._

_Continuaron así por meses hasta que la atracción que tenían saliera a flote y Tom fuera el primero en declararse, cosa que no creía posible, ese día Harry brillaba más que el sol._

_Harry pensaba que Marvolo no era lo que parecía ser, al menos con él, lo que le encanto y un día se lo había dicho haciendo que el mago oscuro rodara los ojos con cariño, luego solo agarro a Potter por la cintura y lo beso en la mejilla._

_La Familia e Harry los felicitaron por la relación, no se preocupaban de que la persona con la que estaba Harry antes era un Señor Oscuro._

_._

_._

_._

**_ 30 de enero de 2008-Castillo Slytherin -15: 01 pm _ **

_Harry esta en uno de los sillones de la sala, mirando la foto en movimiento de Marvolo y el sonriendo por la mas pura felicidad. La fotografía se trataba de ellos en el día de su boda. Toda su familia asistió y los felicito, con el tiempo aprendieron a querer Marvolo como si fuera uno mas de la familia, y Marvolo también lo hacía aun que se negara a admitirlo. El ahora Harry Slytherin-Potter sonrió mientras acariciaba su estómago todavía plano._

_._

_._

_._

_Tenía seis meses y ya lo atacaron los cambios de humores, gustos raros y sus hormonas se alborotaron._

_Estaba parado frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, Marvolo entra a la habitación y comienza a caminar en dirección a su esposo, sus pasos suaves y elegante._

_\- “Estoy gordo” -solloza Harry._

_Marvolo se para de golpe y juraría que esta comenzando a sudar frio._

_\- “Mírame ya no soy a tractivo ¿y si me dejas? - saladas gotas caian de los ojos de Harry cuando se volcó hacia su marido._

_Marvolo abrazo a Harry apoyando la espalda del mas pequeño en su pecho y coloco sus manos en el estómago de Harry._

_\- “no estas gordo, estas embarazado, llevas a nuestro bebé. Y estas tan o mas hermosa como el día que me enamore de ti. ”- Marvolo tranquilizo-“ y nunca te dejaría, te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti. ”_

_Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Harry volvió a hablar:_

_\- “quiero zanahorias con chocolate derretido y sándwich de pepinillo con mantequilla de maní” - la expresión de Harry se entusiasmó y Marvolo intento, en serio que intento no mostrar su expresión de disgusto._

_._

_._

_._

**_ 5 de octubre de 2012-Callejon Diagon / heladería Florean Fortescue-14: 30 pm _ **

_La familia Slytherin-Potter se encontraban disfrutado un helado después de su almuerzo, no hubiera sido problema pedirle a uno de los elfos pedir comprarles uno y llevarlo al castillo, pero prefirieron salir mientras que le daban un paseo a su pequeña de 4 años, Dalia Slytherin-Potter una niña muy linda, a decir verdad, sus ojos eran de un rojo rubí, cabello suavemente ondulado y negro, piel blanca que venían de Marvolo, pestañas largas, nariz de botón, ojos grandes y almendrados de Harry. Marvolo limpiaba delicadamente sus mejillas manchadas de helado, ¿Quién hubiera esperado que el antiguo señor tenebroso llegara a tener una hija? Y encima fuera así de cuidadoso y cariñoso. Harry sonrió ante la preciosa escena._

_Pero termino cuando comenzó a escuchar los gritos de los magos lanzando hechizos como si se estuvieran defendiendo de algo… o alguien._

_Marvolo rápidamente alzo a Dalia y se la entrego a Harry mientras sacaba su varita, Harry la recibió y la apretó contra su pecho, de pronto se comenzó a escuchar ¿disparos? Si definitivamente era eso._

_Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron esquivando a todos y creando un escudo a su alrededor. Lograron aparecerse en Hogwarts y se dieron cuenta de que no era no los únicos, había magos que se encontraban heridos, estaban llorando en agonía unos gritaban y maldecían._

_\- “fueron muggles” - susurro uno, pero todos lo oyeron. - “los vi usaron armas de fuego y antes de llegar vi que comenzaron a usar bombas.” - el hombre comenzó a llorar._

_Nadie dijo nada, entendieron, entendieron que los muggles los descubiertos, que alguien los había delatado y entendieron que una guerra se avecinaba._

_._

_._

_._

_Albus Dumbledore dijo que no había necesidad de guerras y que podía resolverlo hablando, Marvolo se burló._

_Unos dos meses después de que los muggles comenzaron a usar tanques y bombas más grandes Dumbledore murió protegiendo a un grupo de niños mágicos. Y no termino ahí, murieron más. Se confiaron pensando que porque tenían magia podía defender de las armas de fuego._

_No fue así._

_A los niños mágicos que atrapaban los usaron como experimentos. Marvolo y Harry estaban asustados por su hija, pero a la vez estaban enojados, como puede ser posible que esos seres hagan tal atrocidad ¡eran niños! cuando todos los muggles se unieron sin prejuicios unos a otros, fue una masacre. Harry se había arrepentido de haber seguido ciegamente a Dumbledore, no hubiera sucedido así si Marvolo hubiera ganado la guerra._

_Los muggles se habían unido pese a sus diferencias, habían dejado atrás sus prejuicios en tal de derrocar a los magos._

_Hogwarts no era mas que escombros. Y el único refugio que tenían los magos era el castillo Slytherin._

_._

_._

_._

**_ 15 de marzo de 2014-Mundo Mágico-18: 30 pm _ **

_Las criaturas mágicas, lobos, veelas gigantes, hadas, dementores, vampiros, elfos domésticos, los magos ligeros o oscuros, estudiantes y adultos, todos se unieron para proteger su mundo, su hogar. Los que dudaban todavía de matar a los muggles para proteger ya no lo hacían, perdieron seres queridos, familiares, amantes, hijos. Ya no dudaron después de perder casi todo._

_Marvolo y Harry junto a Hermione, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, Ginevra, Luna, Neville salieron a destruir uno de los campamentos donde se ocultaban los muggles, lo encontraron y lo destruyeron. Lo que sucedió después hizo que todos dejaran de respirar y lagrimas comenzaran a caer._

_El castillo Slytherin estaba destruido, se podía ver cuerpo destrozado, sangre, órganos esparcidos. Comenzaron a gritar buscando a sus padres e hijos, sonó un gemido a amortiguado y todos fueron a esa dirección._

_\- “Harry” -la voz ronca de Sirius Black se escuchó e intentaron sacarlo, pero cuando lo lograron la mitad de su cuerpo esta aplastado- “lo siento, no pudimos proteger a los niños” -Sirius comenzó a llorar de impotencia y dolor- “Se los llevaron, lo siento mucho. Aparecieron sin previo aviso y entraron no sé cómo, creo que hubo un traidor. ”- la voz de Black se fue apagando y sus ojos perdieron brillo._

_\- “no, no, no, ¿Sirius? ¿Canuto? Vamos abre los ojos por favor- “Harry suplico, pero nada sucedió. Marvolo lo apretó contra su pecho y grito en agonía._

_más tarde encontraron los cuerpos de James y Lily Potter, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, Arthur, Molly, William, Percy, Charle Wesley._

_Los muggles deambulaban en tanques o con bazucas al hombro en las calles que antes irradiaban magia esperando ver algún mago y matarlo._

**_ 10 de mayo de 2014-Mundo Mágico-21: 56 pm _ **

_Pasaron dos meses hasta que lograron encontrar los laboratorios donde hicieron experimentos con los niños._

_Mataron a todos los muggles que se encontraron en el camino hasta que llegaron a una habitación que estaba bien protegida, lograron entrar, pero lo que vieron hizo que la mas pequeña de las dudas que tenían se evaporara._

_Ahí estaban los niños mágicos, encadenados, desnudos, rotos, lastimados, heridos, y muertos. La magia ya no emanaba en ellos, sus cuerpos estaban demacraos. Secos._

_Los muggles eran escorias, la raza más repugnante que nunca debería haber existido._

_Apretaron tanto sus varitas que sus nudillos eran blancos, sus ojos demostraban odio y asco puro._

_El grupo se dio cuenta que la Hija de Marvolo y Harry no estaba presente entre los niños, pero había otra habitación donde podría sentir una chispa de magia, solo un poco, se acercaron sigilosamente con lágrimas no derramadas en los ojos._

_Y vieron a un grupo de cuatro hombres cerniéndose sobre una pequeña figura desnuda. A Harry y Marvolo se les aprieta el corazón, su garganta se siente seca._

_Era la hija de Marvolo y Harry, Dalia. La estaban violando._

_Marvolo y Harry en su ataque de rabia dispararon el Avada Kedavra._

_Con las piernas temblorosa cayeron de rodillas frente a su hija y Harry la pone en su regazo con manos temblorosas, Marvolo comienza a acariciar la mejilla de su preciosa hija. Se veía tan frágil, tan hueca, tan vacía. Como una muñeca. Ambos padres derraman lágrimas de aflicción, angustia y tomento. Una pequeña voz se oye._

_\- “papis sabía que vendrían por mi” - la mano cansada de su hija se apoya en la mejilla de Marvolo, solo por un momento y luego Marvolo la agarra antes de que caiga al suelo._

_Ya siente que respira._

_Ya no sienten el palpitar de su corazón._

_Ya no se siente el flujo de su magia._

_No lloran, no lo hace._

_Pero Harry y Tom Abrazan carbonatado el pequeño cuerpo magullado de su hija. Sollozan, pero las lágrimas no caen. Su corazón se siente pesado._

_Su magia actúa en lugar de sus lágrimas, destruyendo todo el edificio y todo lo que había en un radar de 10 kilómetros._

_Sus amigos actúan rápido protegiéndolos y protegiéndose._

_._

_._

_._

**_ 1 de noviembre de 2020 -Lo Que Queda Del Mundo Mágico- 3:35 am _ **

_Los muggles comenzaron a usar armas nucleare y biológicas. Destruyendo todas las plantas y criaturas mágicas que quedaban y en el proceso sus animales y plantas, la nieve ya no era blanca y pura, ahora estaba sucia y contaminada, el aire era venenoso y espeso, a la mayoría de los magos su magia los protegió , así que termino matando más muggles que magos. Pero aun así seguían superando a los magos en números. El planeta estaba casi muerto por la nula alimentación mágica._

_Los magos también fueron exterminados, aunque solo quedaban dos._ _Harry Slytherin-Potter y Marvolo Slytherin-Gaunt._ _Luego de perder a toda su familia, estaban al borde de perderse en la locura, pero lo soportaron, por su mundo, su hogar, su familia._

_Como lo refugios estaban destruidos, se escondieron en azkaban, los dementores los dejaron quedarse después de todo estaban luchando del mismo lado, aunque sabían que no aguantarían, lo intentaron, después de todo un planeta sin magia es igual a un planeta muerto, y la magia ya no se desbordaba como en su tiempo de prosperidad._

_Y como sospecharon, los malditos muggles encontraron azkaban, aunque al acercarse quedaban inconsciente, o eso creían los muggles. Pero sabían que no podían quedarse, lanzarían bombas en cualquier momento._

_Comenzaron a correr mientras eran perseguidos por un grupo de muggles, no se dieron cuenta que en el momento en que ellos pisaron una zona en particular el grupo se detuvo y solo los observo mientras sonreían cínicamente._

_Bajo los pies de Harry y Marvolo sonó un “bip, bip, bip” que sonaba repetidamente cada vez más rápido. Marvolo sonrió y toda su magia rodeo a su marido dejándolo con un escudo envuelto en todo su cuerpo, lo abrazo y lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Entonces el pitido se detuvo y se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Cuando el polvo se asentó, Harry estaba en shock viendo el cuerpo de su esposo esparcido por todos lados, sangre y órganos, extremidades. Harry se quedo ahí, arrodillado con la cabeza agachada, los ojos bien abiertos el cuerpo tembloroso. Las escorias muggles le quitaron todo._

_No presto atención cuando el grupo de muggle se acerco a unos metros de él, ni cuando uno de ellos le lanzo una mina, no podía moverse, no quería moverse, ¿de que le serviría? Era el último. Pronto podría ver a su esposo e hija. Con un último pensamiento de Harry, la bomba cayó frente a él y exploto._

_\- 'Veremos como sobreviven a un planeta muerto, escorias'._

**_Continuará…_ **


	2. II

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** AU, OCC, SLASH (YAOI), YURI, ¡LEAN LAS ETIQUETAS!

 **COMPLETADO:** NO

 **NOTA:** ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

“Hablar”

‘pensamiento’

**_$Parsel$_ **

_Recuerdos_

_ Cartas/ Pergaminos/Periódicos/Diario/Etc. _

**_Capítulo II_ **

Dicen que cunado uno esta a punto de morir recuerda cada momento de su vida, todo lo que enfrento, todo por lo que se esforzó, todo por lo que sufrió, todo por lo que sonrió, todo por lo que gano, todo por lo que amo, todo por lo que vivió.

Y Harry podría jurar que eso es lo que hizo, porque el sintió cuando la mina exploto y los pequeños fragmentos se abrieron paso en su piel y carne, enterrándose profundamente en cada parte de su cuerpo, sintió cuerpo comenzó a quemarse, sintió cuando comenzó a perderse en la inconciencia, pero fue dolorosamente lento. El murió, si, lo sabe. Entonces porque se despertó en una habitación completamente blanca con la excepción del sofá de cuero negro donde se encontraba acostado y la puerta doble de roble oscuro.

Habría pensado que fue capturado por los muggles, pero ellos no serían capaces de curar sus lesiones mortales además ¿porque esa mierda lo haría? Ellos querían exterminarlos no salvarlos. Así que esa idea fue eliminada.

Escucho voces al otro lado de la puerta e intenta acercarse, al intentar caminar hacia la puerta se pisó su pie derecho perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo hacia adelante sin poder apoyarse con sus manos. Sus lentes cayendo lejos de él.

Espera que no se hayan roto.

\- “Pero la pu-”- se detiene de maldecir al escuchar que la puerta se abre, su mirada se dirige a lo que distingue, tres figuras borrosas. Una de ellas esta soltando risitas divertidas y Harry sabe que antes ha escuchado ese melódico sonido y también sabe de quien proviene.

\- “¿Marvolo?”- su voz salió mas temblorosa de lo que quería. ¿No puede ser posible cierto? Harry _vio_ como el cuerpo de su esposo estaba hecho pedazos, pero no puede impedir que una parte de el tenga esperanzas de que Marvolo esté _ahí_. Definitivamente si Harry no hubiera muerto después de él, Harry estuviera matando a diestra y siniestra a los muggles, sin impórtale que lo hubieran atacado con balas, fuego o flechas. No hubiera parado hasta caer muerto.

Pero aquí estaba esperando una respuesta del que ansía sea su esposo y cuando no llega, aun derrumbado en el suelo, agacha la cabeza conteniendo sus lagrimas y antes de que caigan siente un par de manos sostenerlo de las axilas y levantarlo como si no fuera nada. Es colocado de nuevo en el sofá, la figura se aleja y vuelve para colocarle sus lentes.

Su visión empañada por sus ojos húmedos, se aclara y se fija en la persona que se puso de cunclillas frente a el con una sonrisa suave. Las lágrimas que Harry contenía, caen. Se quita los lentes con una mano para poder limpiarlas con el dorso de la otra.

\- “¿C-cómo? Y-yo te vi m-mo-morir”- su voz sale pequeña. Llena de dolor solo por decir la última palabra.

\- “Lo sé”- Marvolo responde. Aleja suavemente las manos de Harry de su rostro y las coloca entre las suyas. - “y morí, pero igual que tu desperté aquí”- luego se pone de pie y se siente junto a su marido- “y conocí a ellos”- Marvolo señala con la cabeza a las dos figuras ahora sentadas en un sofá, que no había antes, frente a ellos.

La primera figura estaba vestida con una capa negra que cubre todo su cuerpo y la capucha esta cubriendo su cabeza, pero aun puede notar que el rostro del ser es puro hueso, sin carne ni piel, cómo una calavera y que las manos que salen de las mangas y están apoyadas en lo que se supone su regazo, son esqueléticas. la otra figura es la de una mujer, el cabello liso y largo hasta los sus muslos, color alvino, enmarca el rostro dulce que solo tiene una madre. Labios rosados, ojos amables color azul zafiro, nariz respingada. Emanaba un aura cálido y maternal. Era una mujer hermosa.

A pesar de lo terrorífico que debe parecer el primero no hace que se sienta menos cómodo.

\- “¿Quiénes son?”- el aura de esos seres podría ser cómodo, pero Harry había estado en guerra hace poco y no puede evitar desconfiar. Marvolo lo entiende.

\- “Soy la Muerte y ellas es la Vida”- responde de manera apática.

Todos esperan la reacción de Harry, después de todo no todos los días conoces a la _Muerte_ y la _Vida_ personalmente.

\- “ah”- es lo único que dice Harry. No es como si esperaran que comience a gritar histéricamente, pero en serio esperaban alguna emoción por esto, los dos seres mirar sutilmente a Marvolo quien no estaba para nada impresionado por la respuesta.

Luego de un incómodo silencio de parte de los seres, Harry habla:

\- “Entonces, si hemos muerto- “señala a Marvolo y a si mismo- “creí que estaríamos ehh… ¿siendo juzgados? o algo así en lugar de estar aquí con seres como ustedes.”

\- “Como le explicamos un poco a Marvolo sería más o menos así, si no fuera por la razón de que ustedes no son magos normales”- la voz de Vida le transmite calidez, ella mueve la mano ligeramente y aparece una mesita en medio de ellos, con una tetera y tazas. Con otro movimiento de la mano de Vida la tetera levita y sirve el té en las tazas. - “Bueno, ustedes son los magos en los que Magia y yo estuvimos encantadas de crear, pero nosotros siempre estamos encantados con nuestras creaciones. A diferencia de Magia yo sentí que debía verlos, así que fui yo la que estuvo al tanto del progreso de ustedes daban. Magia también lo estaba, pero ella siempre esta en los progresos de cada una de sus criaturas.

Harry parpadeo lentamente y miro el té en la mesita sin mirarlo realmente, tratando de entender lo que estaba escuchando.

\- “lo que ella quiere decir es que ustedes fueron sus creaciones más curiosas y preciadas. En especial con Marvolo, mientras él iba creciendo, Vida más lo observaba, al principio por curiosidad, ya nunca antes había visto a un ser vivo aferrarse tanto a la vida. Luego Vida se encariño con Marvolo, no pudo evitarlo, era el primer mortal al que le daba toda su atención. Veía que cada uno de los objetivos que se proponía, los cumplía, vio cómo se abrió paso en la jerarquía de la casa de Slytherin, pero la guerra estallo y Vida pudo presenciar como Marvolo se desesperó por eso, y a pesar de que a Vida no le importaba que los planes de Marvolo se salieran de control la mayor parte del tiempo, no podía soportar que su hijo mas querido”-Muerte resoplo, otro gesto Humano- “se lastimara rompiendo su alma, aun con todo el dolor que Vida sentía al ver a su hijo perderse en la locura, siguió observando. Pero unos años más tarde, luego de la profecía y las batallas, Marvolo recupero la cordura, y Vida podía sonreír de nuevo. El propuso una tregua y bla bla, Marvolo se caso con su ex enemigo. Vida incluso me hizo cambiar de apariencia y ponerme una túnica formal para aparecer en la boda incluso si no nos veían.”-vida desvió la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada- “Después tuviste una hija y Vida estaba orgullosa de Marvolo, pero unos años después los _muggles_ atacaron y…”- No notaron el odio en la palabra _Muggles_ de parte de Muerte. Harry agacho la cabeza y apretó la mano de su esposo quien tenia la mirada nublada y perdida en los recuerdos.

_La pequeña mano de su hija acaricio su mejilla y antes de que caiga al piso la agarro. Y vio como poco a poco ya no respiraba._

\- “luego ustedes fueron los únicos que quedaron”-la voz hueca de Muerte lo saco de los recuerdos- “y poco después murieron. La razón por la que ustedes están aquí es porque son nuestros herederos.”

\- “está bien, esperen- “dijo Marvolo ocultando sus ojos rojos bajo sus parpados y pellizcándose la raíz de su nariz entre el pulgar y el índice - “¿debo asumir que yo soy heredero de la Vida porque ella se encariño conmigo y me toma como su hijo?”-ella asintió- “pero eso no explica porque mi Harry es heredero de la Muerte.”

-“eso es simple”-Vida comenzó a explicar-“ esa noche que ibas a matar a Harry, Muerte ya estaba allí para llevárselo pero no pudo, así que solo se fue, pero llego otra ocasión similar y otra y otra hasta que Muerte frustrado de ir y venir, cosa muy rara debo añadir, decidió quedarse a su lado hasta que muera, porque al parecer este adorable chico siempre se encontraba en situaciones de muerte pero su extraña suerte lo salvaba”-Vida carcajeo un poco y Harry se froto la nuca avergonzado-“ pero al parecer el tiempo que paso con él, lo afecto y antes de darse cuenta ya lo quería como su hijo, y en vez de estar ahí esperando que muera, estuvo ahí observando como crecía.”

Muerte se cruzo de brazos a la defensiva.

Harry y Marvolo un poco incrédulos de la historia miraron a los seres que se autoproclamaron sus padres, aunque no negarían que estaban cómodos a su alrededor, de alguna manera era algo familiar para ellos y extrañaban esa sensación.

\- “Entonces si somos herederos eso significa…?”- Harry alargo la palabra en modo de pregunta mientras agarraba su té y sorbia un poco.

\- “Son inmortales”-declaro Muerte- “pueden ir y venir entre dimensiones, universos, mundos y tiempo. Claro que pueden reencarnar sin recuerdos y comenzar de nuevo, pero seguirán siendo nuestros herederos y una vez terminen la vida que eligieron, aparecerán aquí y recordaran todo. También simplemente pueden dormir años, siglos o milenios si lo desean por la razón que sea.”-Muerte hablo como si fuera cualquier cosa, que obviamente debe serlo para él y Vida ya que son seres que existieron desde el comienzo de todo, pero para Harry y Marvolo era…no tenían palabras para eso. - “dejarán de envejecer, permanecerán en la apariencia de veintitantos.”

Marvolo y Harry no sabían que decir así que Harry dijo lo primero que se le cruzo en la mente.

\- “Somos sus herederos, pero ¿en serio implica la inmortalidad? -“

\- “no, pero nosotros que nos consideramos sus padres, somos inmortales, seres que ven a los mortales morir siempre, nada nuevo, eso no nos afecta, no nos importa, porque en unos milenios más volverán a aparecer y evolucionaran, se repetirá con personas diferentes, pero con ustedes es distinto, no quisiéramos perderlos. Ustedes son insustituibles. Son los primeros mortales con los que estuvimos siempre y observamos como crecían, pero los _muggles_ tuvieron que arruinarlo todo.”- Vida sabía que lo que dijo, Harry lo entendió porque las lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y se apoyó en Marvolo quien envolvió sus brazos en él. Vida en serio amaba a sus creaciones, pero llego a despreciar sinceramente a los _Muggles,_ no podría perdonarlos, no después de lo que destruyeron, no después de lo que arrebataron. Sabe que no es correcto odiar así una de sus creaciones, pero eso no le impide desear nunca haberlos creado. Les hicieron daño a sus hijos.

Los pensamientos de Muerte no estaban lejos de los de ella.

.

.

.

\- “¿Están seguros que no quieren ir a conocer otra dimensión, mundo, universo?”- Vida pregunto un poco reacia.

\- “si”-fue la repuesta firme de Marvolo- “lo salvaremos antes de que lo destruyan de nuevo. Iremos más atrás en el tiempo.”- No querían que destruyan de nuevo su mundo, no querían ver a su gente caer de nuevo. Si tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez lo harían.

Vida resignada, asintió y Muerte hablo- “siempre pueden llamarnos, no se olviden.”- Harry y Marvolo asintieron y lo miraron con determinación- “entonces los enviare a la época que decidieron, ustedes sabrán donde están, y las criaturas de ahí sabrán que tienen que hacer una vez lleguen.”- Muerte finalizo, la pareja asintió una vez más antes de que todo se haya vuelto negro.

.

.

.

**_ 9 de enero de 1930-Calllejon Diagon/Banco Gringotts-9:21 am _ **

Marvolo fue el primero en despertar y ayudar a su marido a reincorporarse.

\- “Mis lords”-se pusieron en posición de pelea y miraron al dueño de la voz- “por favor cálmense, fuimos avisados que los herederos de la Muerte y La Vida llegarían a al Banco”- el que ahora reconocieron como un duende, explicó. Así que el lugar que mencionaron sus padres era el banco Gringotts.

Al saber que los duendes estaban informados sobre ellos, relajaron sus cuerpos, pero permanecieron atentos. Si no mal recuerdan los duendes eran devotos a las divinidades y por eso es el respeto que le tienen a ellos, porque ahora Muerte y Vida los declararon sus hijos.

\- “Mi nombre es Ironclaw, mis señores. Y me dijieron que tenía que hacerles unas pruebas. - “a lo que Marvolo y Harry asintieron y Ironclaw le pidió que los siguieran, la pareja se dio cuenta que cuando salieron de la habitación donde se habían despertado, se encontraban dos duendes custodiando la puerta y cuando estos apenas los notaron se inclinaron en una reverencia.

Harry y Marvolo se encontraban impasibles a ese tipo de comportamiento. Dedujeron que, si Ironclaw lo trataba con respeto, los demás obviamente serian tal vez igual a él, y no se equivocaron.

Caminaron por un ancho pasillo con paredes de mármol y pilares de oro en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a una puerta hecha de barniz. Ironclaw giro la perilla de la puerta y entraron a la oficina. Esta ultima tenia las paredes color plateado y en medio había un escritorio con papeles encima. Dos sofás dobles se encontraban en una esquina del cuarto, ambos estaban colocados al frente del otro con una mesa de cristal que se interponía entre ellos.

Ironclaw los guio hacia los sofás y ellos se sentaron, el duende se sentó en el sofá frente a ellos.

\- “bien solo necesito que se corten un poco la mano y dejen caer nueve gotas de sangre en el pergamino que les voy a dar. Estos pergaminos demostraran quienes eran antes, quienes son ahora, sus herencias anteriores y las actuales y ya verán lo demás.”- 2 pergaminos aparecieron en la mesita junto a dos dagas. Los dos hombres agarraron la daga y dejaron caer las nueve gotas de sangre.

**_ PRUEBA MIXTA _ **

**_-Nombre de Nacimiento_ **

**_Harry James Potter Evans_ **

**_-Mas Tarde:_ **

**_Harry James Slytherin Potter_ **

**_-Estado_ **

**_Mago fértil_ **

**_-Estado Más Tarde:_ **

**_Mago infértil por la exposición a químicos tóxicos_ **

**_-Fecha de Nacimiento y Lugar_ **

**_31 de junio de 1980 Inglaterra/Londres/San Mungo_ **

**_-Fecha de Muerte y Lugar_ **

**_1 de noviembre de 2020 Isla de Azkaban_ **

**_-Edad_ **

**_40 años_ **

**_-Estado Civil_ **

**_Casado_ **

**_Pareja: Marvolo Slytherin Gaunt (Muerto)_ **

**_Hijos: Dalia Slytherin Potter_ **

**_-Herencias:_ **

**_Lord Potter_ **

**_Lord Black_ **

**_Heredero Gryffindor_ **

**_-Bóvedas_ **

**_Bóveda Potter: #547_ **

**_Bóveda Black: #364_ **

**_Bóveda Gryffindor: #069_ **

**_-Habilidades_ **

**_Oclumancia_ **

**_Legiminancia_ **

**_Pársel_ **

**_-Nombre de Nacimiento_ **

**_Henry Morte Le Roux_ **

**_-Mas Tarde:_ **

**_Henry Vitae Morte_ **

**_-Estado_ **

**_Mago Fértil_ **

**_-Fecha de Nacimiento y Lugar_ **

**_15 de julio de 1900 Francia/París/Hospital André Mignot_ **

**_-Edad_ **

**_30 años_ **

**_-Estado Civil_ **

**_Casado_ **

**_Pareja: Marvolo Vitae Lefebvre_ **

**_Hijos: Ninguno_ **

**_-Herencias_ **

**_Lord Morte_ **

**_Lord Le Roux_ **

**_Lord Perevell_ **

**_-Bóvedas_ **

**_Bóveda Morte: #978_ **

**_Bóveda Le Roux: #232_ **

**_Bóveda Perevell: #585_ **

**_-Habilidades_ **

**_Oclumancia natural_ **

**_Legiminancia natural_ **

**_Pársel_ **

**_Párselmagic_ **

**_Magia sin Varita_ **

**_-Habilidades heredados de la Muerte_ **

**_Control sobre las almas_ **

**_Control sobre las sombras_ **

**_Capaz de extraer los recuerdos felices como un dementor_ **

**_Presencia autoritaria_ **

**_Capaz de hablar y entender todos los idiomas_ **

**_Capaz de ver las auras_ **

**_ PRUEBA MIXTA TERMINADA _ **

****

****

**_ PRUEBA MIXTA _ **

**_-Nombre de Nacimiento_ **

**_Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt_ **

**_-Mas Tarde:_ **

**_Marvolo Slytherin Gaunt_ **

**_-Fecha de Nacimiento y Lugar_ **

**_31 de diciembre de 1926 Inglaterra/Londres/Orfanato Wool_ **

**_-Fecha de Muerte y Lugar_ **

**_1 de noviembre de 2020 Isla de Azkaban_ **

**_-Edad_ **

**_94 años_ **

**_-Estado Civil_ **

**_Casado_ **

**_Pareja: Harry James Slytherin Potter (Muerto)_ **

**_Hijos: Dalia Slytherin Potter_ **

**_-Herencias:_ **

**_Heredero Gaunt_ **

**_Heredero Slytherin_ **

**_-Bóvedas_ **

**_Bóveda Gaunt: #020_ **

**_Bóveda Slytherin: #679_ **

**_-Habilidades_ **

**_Oclumancia_ **

**_Legiminancia_ **

**_Pársel_ **

**_Párselmagic_ **

**_Magia sin Varita_ **

**_-Nombre de Nacimiento_ **

**_Marvolo Vitae Lefebvre_ **

**_-Fecha de Nacimiento y Lugar_ **

**_25 de diciembre de 1900 Francia/París/Hospital Foch_ **

**_-Edad_ **

**_31 años_ **

**_-Estado Civil_ **

**_Casado_ **

**_Pareja: Henry Vitae Morte_ **

**_Hijos: Ninguno_ **

**_-Herencias_ **

**_Lord Vitae_ **

**_Lord Lefebvre_ **

**_Lord Slytherin_ **

**_-Bóvedas_ **

**_Bóveda Vitae: #016_ **

**_Bóveda Lefebvre: #894_ **

**_Bóveda Perevell: #751_ **

**_-Habilidades_ **

**_Oclumancia natural_ **

**_Legiminancia natural_ **

**_Pársel_ **

**_Párselmagic_ **

**_Magia sin Varita_ **

**_Vuelo sin apoyo_ **

**_-Habilidades heredados de la Vida_ **

**_Control sobre los seres vivos_ **

**_Creación_ **

**_Capaz de curar a voluntad_ **

**_Afinidad con los elementos_ **

**_Capaz de ver las auras_ **

**_Capaz de hablar y entender todos los idiomas_ **

**_ PRUEBA MIXTA TERMINADA _ **

De acuerdo eso los tomo por sorpresa. Pero Harry estaba que las lágrimas fluían sin parar. Creía que ya no podría volver a tener hijos, porque cuando los muggles comenzaron a lanzar bombas biológicas y nucleares estas se mezclaron y dejaron un aire toxico. No mato a los magos a diferencia de los muggles, pero su magia no pudo protegerlos lo suficiente como para no quitarles la capacidad de engendrar niños. Le mostro su pergamino a Marvolo. Los ojos de Marvolo se abrieron ligeramente y luego abrazo a Harry con una enorme sonrisa y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

El duende explico después de darles tiempo de procesar lo leído:

\- “la primera parte del pergamino se trata de su primera vida y como dice ahí, ustedes están muertos.”- Ironclaw se detuvo y los miro para ver si estaban escuchando, luego recibió un gesto para que continuara- “y la segunda parte, se trata de la identidad que tendrán en este tiempo. Sus padres lo prepararon para que no tuvieran que lidiar con eso. También prepararon la mansión Vitae para que ustedes vivan ahí, aunque si quieren pueden elegir otra, añadieron.”

\- “no, está bien.”- dijo Harry. Estaban algo abrumados por el cuidado que le estaban dando.

\- “bien, también les dejaron un guardarropa en dicha mansión para cada uno.”-Ironclaw tomo los pergaminos, camino hasta su escritorio y los guardo en un cajón, después volvió al sofá y se sentó- “hay en total veinte elfos domésticos en la mansión y en resumen la mansión contiene todo lo que necesitan.”- Harry y Marvolo sopesaron las palabras. Todavía no pueden creer que han sido adoptados por la Muerte y la Vida, pero los pergaminos antes vistos son prueba de ello, además de que ahora pueden salvar su mundo y sus …padres ya prepararon las cosas más básicas para ellos.”

\- “¿eso es todo? - “pregunto la indiferente voz de Marvolo, Harry conoce demasiado bien a su esposo como para saber que está pasando por varias emociones y ninguna es indiferente.

El duendo negó haciendo que Harry suspire y se apoye en el hombro de Marvolo.

Ironclaw explico unas cuantas cosas más antes de que la pareja se haya marchado a su nuevo hogar.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vida: ¿Estás seguro de que veinte elfos domésticos son suficientes?   
> Muerte: *responde por centésima vez * Si.  
> Vida: *se queda callada un momento* ¿estás seguro? ¿Y si envió unos cincuenta más?  
> Muerte: *reflexiona sobre las consecuencias de estrangular a La Vida*


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Les invito a leer mi otra historia!

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** AU, OCC, SLASH (YAOI), YURI, ¡LEAN LAS ETIQUETAS!

 **COMPLETADO:** NO

“Hablar”

‘pensamiento’

**_$Parsel$_ **

_Recuerdos_

_ Cartas/ Pergaminos/Periódicos/Diario/Etc. _

**_Capítulo III_ **

**_ 26 de enero de 1930-Londres Muggle- 11:03 am _ **

Había pasado casi tres semanas desde que revivieron, se hicieron inmortales, volvieron en el tiempo, fueron a Gringotts, luego comenzaron a vivir en la mansión Vitae y a medida que paso el tiempo conocieron todo lo que estaba adentro de la mansión como fuera de ella. También pudieron dormir, comer, bañarse cómodamente por primera vez en años. Cuando estaban en la guerra, las cosas más básicas eran las más complicadas de hacer. No podían dormir por estar atento por si el enemigo atacaba, no podían comer porque la comida era escasa y no llenaba, no podían bañarse porque el agua era toxica o acida y la poca agua limpia que les quedaba la usaron para hidratarse dos veces al día y la única manera que usaron para limpiarse el cuerpo era mediante un hechizo de limpieza.

Usaron algo de su tiempo para formular sus planes; estaban pensando en mudarse a Estados Unidos, después de todo ahí se encontraba un importante candidato para ser su aliado. Ahí van a comenzar a echar raíces para que su influencia en la MACUSA crezca. No es que no sean influyentes, lo son, pues al parecer el apellido Vitae y Morte en Francia significa pertenecer a la realeza (encima de que eran los últimos en todo el mundo), donde su palabra es ley, pero eso es porque es Francia, lugar que por derecho les pertenece. En Estados Unidos su posición es fuerte pero no tanto como para iniciar una revolución pues apenas acaban de aparecer y no tienen influencias. En Estados Unidos comenzarán y luego cuando sean las personas más importantes y poderosas de América, extenderán las noticias a Gran Bretaña. Y en Gran Bretaña el único problema será Dumbledore, no es que el anciano sea malo, pero si es terco y amante de los muggles y pues ya verán después como se la arreglan con él.

Harry y Marvolo en este momento están enfrente de la puerta del orfanato Wool, y la palabra para la mirada de ambos dirigían al orfanato no era más que, por falta de una mejor palabra, desprecio. Después de todo el orfanato parecía una casa desgastada, mohosa, con paredes huecas y puertas chirriantes. Al parecer a los muggles no les importa sus niños, y lugares como este es donde los dejan. A diferencia de los magos los cuales luchan para poder engendrar al menos un hijo y fue peor cuando la guerra estallo. No pudieron producir ni uno.

En la guerra contra los muggles, recuerdan que también mataron niños muggles, pero lo hicieron rápido e indoloro. A diferencia de los muggles adultos quienes se merecían toda la mierda del mundo. Aún recuerdan que cuando estaban espiando a un campamento muggle, un niño comenzó a hacer magia accidental, al parecer el niño no sabía que lo hacía, pero los adultos se comenzaron a dar cuenta y un día se llevaron al niño a un campamento aislado donde el que al final salió fue un muggle arrastrando un saco de yute manchado de rojo. Se dieron cuenta muy tarde de que a los muggles no les importa que sea un bebé o niño al que matan mientras tenga magia.

Harry toco un par de veces la puerta, mientras Marvolo lanzaba un hechizo de limpieza a los guantes blancos de su marido que se ensuciaron con el polvo de la puerta. Al rato una mujer de unos 40 años salió, apestaba a alcohol y cigarro, su ropa era una camisa que estaba desabotonada hasta mostrar su escote, y la falda que usaba le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas haciendo que ambos magos agradecieran a merlín. Ella los miro de arriba abajo y cuando noto que son personas de dinero, torció su rostro cargado de maquillaje en lo que ella creyó una atractiva sonrisa y seductora mirada.

\- “buenos días”- ronroneo la mujer mientras los invitaba a pasar al orfanato.

La pareja saludo de manera neutral. La mujer no estaba contenta con esa reacción, pero primero se concentró en encantar a uno. Desafortunadamente para ella eligió a Marvolo. –“soy la matrona del orfanato, me pueden decir Cole.”- extendió la mano hacia adelante para que uno de ellos la estrechara, pero obviamente deseando que sea Marvolo y Harry sabiendo lo que ella quería, le estrecho la mano. Ugh…tendría que cambiar sus guantes después.

Harry dio una sonrisa condescendiente- “Soy Henry Morte y él es _mi esposo_ Marvolo Vitae.” En ese momento Marvolo paso su brazo por la cintura de Harry mientras le daba una sonrisa educada. La mujer dio una mueca de asco.

\- “Un placer conocerla Señora Cole.”- Hablo la profunda voz de Marvolo. La Señora Cole se forzó a no fruncir sus cejas ante el termino _Señora_. - “Venimos a adoptar a un pariente mío, al parecer lo dejaron aquí por error.”- Marvolo explico.

\- “¿Error?...”- Harry comenzó a alterar los recuerdos para sus propósitos antes de continuar, lo hizo despacio no queriendo matarla en ese momento, todavía la necesitan, pero después…

\- “Ahora como dije: mi pariente se encuentra aquí por error y quisiera llevármelo.”- dijo Marvolo frunciendo suavemente el ceño, haciendo que la mirada de la Muggle se suavice al ver al atractivo hombre tan triste. Harry se estaría ahogando de risa más tarde en su mansión.

\- “¿Quién es este niño, Señor Vitae?”- ella se sentó detrás del escritorio y los invito a sentarse, pero ellos negaron la oferta. Nunca se sentarían en ese sucio sofá. Reprimieron el impulso de arrugar la nariz. La Señora Cole se inclinó hacia adelante revelando más su escote. Al parecer no se ha rendido con eso de seducirlos. - “Él es Tom Riddle”- Harry dijo con entusiasmo, disfrutando como la cara de la mujer perdía color.

\- “se encuentra aquí ¿verdad?”

\- “No, no sé quién es ese, nunca he tenido a alguien con ese nombre aquí.”- declaro con nerviosismo mientras se enderezaba en su asiento. Y naturalmente ambos hombres sabía que mentía.

\- “No nos mienta Señora, nos dijieron que estaba aquí y no se por que nos lo oculta.”- Hablo Marvolo. Ella se retorció en su asiento antes de asentir.

\- “Si, lo siento. El esta aquí, pero…”-ella se inclino como si fuera a contar un secreto. Luego susurro- “Él es raro, pasan cosas malas a su alrededor, es el hijo del diablo, ayer lastimo a un niño que intento jugar con el pero ese niño, Tom, lo empujo y le rompió el brazo. Es muy peligroso.”

Harry estaba que retorcía el cuello de esta muggle, seguro el pequeño Tom estaba teniendo magia accidental, encima que solo tenía 4 años y ¿Cómo es posible que esta escoria pueda deducir que un infante sea capaz de romper un brazo? Marvolo le apretó un poco la cintura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Harry sonrió y tarareo como si estuviera pensando, pero luego hablo- “No importa, queremos verlo. Muéstrenos donde esta. - “su voz ya era fría y sus ojos duros, la mujer tembló ligeramente por el cambio de actitud. Ella dudo un poco pero cuando abrió la boca para decirlo la cerró rápidamente.

\- “esperen aquí, por favor. Yo se los traeré.”- dijo de manera nerviosa.

Marvolo y Harry ya habían visto porque no quiere que la acompañen, pero no les importa- “Ya sabemos dónde lo puso así que iremos de todas maneras.”- respondió Marvolo dejando desconcertada a la matrona y antes de que ella pregunte como podían saberlo, ellos se dirigieron hacia la puerta la cual se abrió sola. La matrona abrió exageradamente sus ojos, su rostro volviéndose casi blanco. Los magos salieron por la puerta caminando por los pasillos desgastados mientras los niños les enviaban expresiones de esperanzas las cuales la pareja ignoro.

Llegaron a la puerta del sótano.

Con un **Alohomora** la puerta esta desbloqueada, Harry la abre despacio para que la luz repentina no ciegue a la persona que esta adentro. Cuando la abre completamente, la imagen dentro hace que su corazón se apriete.

Adentro del sótano esta un pequeño Tom Riddle de unos cuatro años, pero parece mucho más menor, como de dos años, acurrucado en una esquina de la oscura habitación, apretando sus piernas contra su pecho, sus mejillas tienen marcas de lágrimas derramadas, sus enormes ojos azules viéndolo con miedo y su pequeño cuerpo temblando levemente.

Ahora sí, ahora sí que Harry le arranca la cabeza a la jodida matrona de mierda. La pareja mira al pequeño y el pequeño les devuelve la mirada con miedo. Marvolo sabe que el niño no va a salir y al parecer su marido también lo sabe por lo que se agacha en cunclillas y le dice al niño.

 ** _$ Sal de ahí, pequeño $_** \- los ojos del niño se abren sorprendido, pero aun es desconfiado.

 ** _$ ¿Quién eres? No hables, la Señora Cole se va enojar…$_** \- el siseo suave del niño contenía pánico y se calla de inmediato. Harry quiere reírse al imaginar cómo ese payaso se atrevería a enfrentarlo, pero no lo hace por Tom.

**_$ Soy Henry y ella o me hará daño, cariño. Además, vinimos por ti. $_ **

**_$ ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué? $_** \- dice Tom confundido. ¿porque venían por él? ¿A donde lo iban a llevar? ¿Lo iban a exorcizar otra vez? Su pequeño cuerpo tiembla mas fuerte.

Harry y Marvolo escucharon sus pensamientos, se dieron cuenta que la opción de que lo adoptarían ni siquiera paso por la cabeza del pequeño, y ¿Cómo que lo exorcizaron?

Harry estaba furioso. La escoria es escoria desde hace mucho.

 ** _$ Vinimos a adoptarte, no vinimos por otro niño, Tom, vinimos por ti. $_** \- Harry le dio una mirada cálida al niño y este se removió inquieto. Nunca lo han mirado de esa manera.

 ** _$ Si voy con ustedes… ¿no me van a exorcizar? $_** \- El infante les da una mirada vidriosa mientras susurra.

 ** _$ No lo haremos $_** \- ambos hombres responden. Harry extiende sus brazos en una invitación y Tom no tarda en correr a los brazos del hombre. Sus pequeños brazos abrazan el cuello de Harry, entierra su pequeño rostro en el hueco del cuello de Harry y sus piernas pasan por la cintura de Harry, este se levanta mientras alza a Tom. Luego se vuelve hacia Marvolo quien le da un beso corto en los labios. Ambos se vuelven hacia la matrona quien los mira con asco y miedo. Ellos le dan una mirada gélida y dura.

\- “Vamos, muéstranos sus papeles.”- Dice Marvolo de manera cortante.

Comienzan a caminar de regreso a la oficina, pero esta vez los niños miran a Tom quien tiene la cara todavía enterrada en el cuello de Harry. –“Señor, señor, ese niño es malo, no debería llevarlo, les hará daño”- habla un niño de unos cuatro años que tenía un brazo roto y jala el pantalón de Marvolo para llamar su atención.

\- “Así que, ¿debería dejarlo y llevarte a ti en su lugar?”- Marvolo responde, indiferente. El niño asiente y la victoria brilla en sus ojos. Harry siente que Tom se tensa.

Marvolo suelta una risa fría antes de decir- “Mocoso, sal de mi camino antes de que te rompa el otro brazo.”- la voz enojada y mordaz junto a la amenaza hace que el niño salte y corra en otra dirección. Todos los demás niños igual se van. Tom se vuelve a relajar. Siguen su camino.

La matrona les da los papeles de Tom y ellos salen del orfanato con el infante en sus brazos. Cuando estaban lejos del orfanato se adentran en un callejón y le advierten a Tom que la aparición que le va a incomodar, pero luego se acostumbrara y cuando el niño muestra confusión en su rostro ellos dicen que luego le explican que es. Antes de aparecerse, Harry se quita sus guantes y los tira, quemándolos con un **Incendio**.

**_ 26 de enero de 1930- Londres/Caldero Chorreante-12:30 pm _ **

\- “No creo poder acostumbrarme a esto”- dice un Tommy pálido y el ceño adorablemente fruncido. Harry ríe mientras Marvolo sonríe.

\- “lo lograras, no te preocupes”- Harry le acaricia la espalda suavemente.

\- “¿Tienes hambre Tom?”- le pregunta Marvolo, el niño, antes de negar, su estómago gruñe y Tom se sonroja. - “bien parece que sí, comeremos en nuestra casa.”- Marvolo le sonríe y Tom mira a la pareja, dijieron _nuestra casa_ , de ellos y Tom. Tom siente una calidez en su pecho que nunca sintió, pero le agrada.

\- “¡está bien!”- Tom sonríe y toma las manos de ambos hombres mientras los aparece sin darse cuenta de las miradas cálidas que recibe.

.

.

.

El nuevo lugar donde Tom va a vivir no es una _Casa_ es un _Mansión_ que se alza orgullosa y elegante pero aun se siente como un _hogar_. Una criatura aparece frente a ellos sobresaltando a Tom quien no tarda en esconderse detrás de las piernas de Marvolo. Marvolo le acaricia la cabeza.

\- “Bienvenidos a casa, maestros.”- dice la criatura enana de orejas grandes y ojos saltones.

\- “Hola, Tippy. Él es Tom, nuestro nuevo hijo de Marvolo y yo, por favor prepara la habitación que elegí para él.” Harry indica y presenta a Tom.

El elfo domestico dirige su mirada a Tom- “Bienvenido joven Maestro”- hace una reverencia y se va con un POP. La mirada curiosa del niño se dirige a los adultos quienes le explican que es un elfo Domestico mientras se dirigen al comedor. El comedor era enorme, la mesa era larga como para veinte personas. Harry sienta a Tom en el lado izquierdo del comedor mientras Marvolo esta a la cabecera y Harry a su derecha. Tom intenta comer despacio pero el hambre le gana y también es la costumbre pues cuando estaba en el orfanato los niños le quitaban la poca comida que tenía. Pero la pareja no le dice nada por sus modales así que el continua.

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo los platos desaparecieron y apareció el postre. Comieron tranquilamente mientras Harry y Marvolo le explicaban a Tom sobre el mundo mágico, la magia, el colegio y luego siguieron las preguntas de Tom a la que respondieron, también pregunto sobre Harry y Marvolo y la razón por la que lo adoptaron, ellos dijieron que Tom es pariente de Marvolo lo cual siguió otra serie de peguntas hasta que llego a una que la pareja esperaba.

\- “¿y mis padres?”- ya la esperaban y se prepararon para ello, estaban en duda si decirle toda la verdad o solo la mitad, pero al final decidieron toda la verdad. Aunque no tenían idea de como reaccionaria bueno tal vez un poco después de todo Marvolo se conoce, pero ya no ha sido un niño en décadas y sospecha que Tom no será igual a él.

\- “Tu madre era una Bruja, Tom. Tu padre era un muggle. Y pues sucede que…”- prosiguieron a contarle toda la historia de su nacimiento y en cada palabra que decían Tom estaba cada vez más sombrío. Y cuando Harry termino, Tom estaba quieto, muy quieto. Marvolo lo trajo a su regazo mientras Harry le susurraba palabras dulces.

Su madre había estado enamorada de su padre, pero su padre no la acepto, así que ella lo drogo y se casaron, estuvieron juntos por seis años hasta que su madre quedo embarazada y dejo de proporcionarle la droga a su padre creyendo ingenuamente que el ya estaría enamorado de ella, pero en el momento en que la vio la boto a la calle, ella tenia ya nueve meses y dio a luz en un callejón donde justamente la matrona la ayudo y lo llevo al orfanato por palabra de su madre quien después murió.

Tom lloro en el regazo de Marvolo, mientras Harry le acariciaba el cabello.

Mas tarde, cuando Tom paro de llorar continuaron hablándole sobre que se mudarían a Estados Unidos y que mañana irían a un banco llamado Gringotts, que le comprarían ropa nueva, que le mostrarían el colegio Hogwarts, Tom pregunto como lo harían, pero ellos solo sonrieron.

Le mostraron cada esquina de la mansión hasta que lo llevaron a su nuevo cuarto.

\- “¿esto es para mí?”- dijo viendo la enorme habitación de color zafiro. Tom exploro cada parte de su habitación bajo la mirada divertida de la pareja. Cuando termino estaba cansado y Marvolo transfiguro su ropa en un pijama cómodo de algodón, luego ambos hombres lo arroparon y le desearon buenas noches antes de salir de la habitación.

Tom por primera vez en su corta vida, durmió en una enorme cama blanda y suave, tapado con mantas cálidas y con la magia de Harry y Marvolo acurrucándolo.

**_27 de enero de 1930- Callejón Diagon/ Banco de Gringotts- 7:10 am_**

Estaban entrando a Gringotts, Harry había despertado a Tom quien no quería levantare de su cómoda cama, pero lo hizo al recordar que hoy salían.

Los duendes en el momento que vieron a la pareja hicieron una reverencia, Tom sabia que eso iba a pasar, después de todo, Marvolo le había explicado que su familia era muy poderosa y respetada para las criaturas y que también pertenecían a la realeza de Francia. Tom apenas podía creer que había sido adoptado por la única familia real del mundo mágico. Harry y Marvolo caminaron con Tom en el medio agarrando cada uno una mano del niño, hasta la ventanilla que estaba en medio de la sala.

\- “Mis señores. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?”- dice el duende después de una reverencia.

\- “buenos días, vinimos por una prueba de sangre mixta y también para una adopción de sangre.”-explica Harry y el duende los lleva a una habitación para su privacidad. El duende primero hace la adopción, no sin antes explicar que no hay problema con la sangre de Marvolo, pues Marvolo ya no es quien era luego de ser adoptado por la Vida, también se aseguraron de que Tom no escuche nada de lo anterior.

La pareja deja gotear diez gotas de su sangre en una poción que le entregan a Tom quien antes de tomarla la mira con asco, pero luego se lo traga todo.

Tom va cambiando, su cabello sigue siendo negro y ordenado, su piel antes pálida, ahora es como porcelana, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor natural, sus enormes ojos antes azules ahora son verdes esmeraldas, creció unos centímetros, pero aún no ha alcanzado la estatura de un niño de cuatro años, sus pómulos siguen demostrando que en un futuro serán altos, sus pestañas son más espesas y largas. Es una copia de Marvolo con los ojos de Harry. Harry convoco un espejo y se lo mostro a Tom, quien se sobresalto con su reflejo, revoloteo las pestañas un par de veces antes de tocar su reflejo, Tom amo el cambio de su apariencia, ahora se parecía mas a sus padres adoptivos, con los ojos de Harry y el rostro que en un futuro se parecerá un poco a Marvolo. Terminaron la adopción y pasaron a la prueba.

**_Continuará…_ **

****

****

**_Harry:_ ** _*lloriquea*_

**_Harry:_ ** _Eran mis favoritos._

**_Harry:_ ** _Hechos con telaraña de acromantula y piel de basilisco…_

**_Harry:_ ** _*llora*_

**_Tom:_ ** _*le lanza los guantes exactos*_

**_Tom:_ ** _toma tus putos guantes y déjame dormir._


End file.
